laurammaranofandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (Born December 29, 1995) is an American actor singer, dancer and musicia, best known for playing Austin Moon on the Disney Channel Original Series "Austin & Ally" along with Laura Marano, Raini Rodriguez and Calum Worthy.He has a band with his three siblings and their best friend, their band is called R5 and it's a very popular band. Trivia *Ross and his Uncle Shor were born on the same day, which is why his middle name is Shor. *Ross believes guitar is the center of R5's music. *Ross says he loves how when the guitar is playing then the bass jumps in and he loves how the bass sounds. *PopStar's exclusive 2013, "Ross always dreamed of starting his own band and rocking out with his music". *He is in a band called R5, with his siblings and close friend. *His family tree in order: Mark Lynch, Stormie Lynch, Riker Lynch, Rydel Lynch, Rocky Lynch, Ross Lynch and Ryland Lynch . *His favorite A&A songs are Illusion, Na, Na, Na (The Vacation Song), Double Take, Not A Love Song and A Billion Hits,revealed in one of Disney's "5 Faves". *Ross said when he was younger, he and his family would go down to the basement and dance on a checker board and have fun. *He had never been to Disney World until 2012. *According to sources, his favorite animal is a Siberian Tiger. *He really wants to go to Africa and the UK. *He is currently 6ft. tall. *He is a Capricorn. *He plays guitar, piano, bass and drums. *He has three brothers and one sister. *He loves playing ice hockey. *He is the youngest of all the main cast. *He has an outie bellybutton. *He had his first kiss at age 13 on the set of a short film. *He used to be a singer in a group called "Kidz Bop", with Zendaya Coleman, and more. *His favorite color is yellow. *His birthday is exactly one month after Laura Marano's, his fellow cast member (November 29th and December 29th). *His favorite candy is Cadbury Easter eggs. *He has been dancing since he was about 5 years old. *He likes to draw and sketch. *His favorite movie is "Romeo and Juliet". *He has been playing ice hockey since he was 3 years old and once commented that if he wasn't an actor, he would definitely be a Hockey Player. *His favorite number is 32 because that was his first hockey number and if you add them together, you get 5, his family band's number. *Ross is passionate about music, playing music with his family band R5. *He is romantic, and loves to watch romantic movies. *Ross can drive now because he just got his driver's license. He posted this to Twitter "I can now drive ! I'm totally going to pick up some ladies!" *His most common nickname (and his favorite one) is "Rossome". *He is now an official "Disney's Friends For Change Ambassador". *What Ross had to say about Austin (Courtesy "Disney Channel: Austin & Ally Rhythm and Moves Marathon"): **'Similarities: '"Austin and I are very similar. We both love having fun, we both love being on stage and we both really do care for our friends." **'Differences: '"I'm a bit smarter than Austin." *He and his family always goes to Keystone, Colorado at winter for a family skiing vacation. *He loves to fly model airplanes. *His favorite kind of pizza is Hawaiian. *He likes free running and Japanese chewing gum. *He is not picky about food. He'll eat anything as long as it's food. He once said "I usually eat what the waiters suggest." *One of Ross's favorite movies is Avatar''.' *Ross's favorite song from Miley Cyrus is Party In The USA. *He had a two page dedication in the Pakistani magazine ''Smash! ''(Issue: August, 2012) and his song A Billion Hits was song of the month in the September, 2012 issue. *Ross said that he would be interested in a romantic arc between Austin and Ally. *Ross said he is a sucker for chick flicks. *His favorite chick flick is The Notebook. *His mom, Stormie Lynch, does his hair. *He thinks of all of the Disney sets are like one big high school. *He is an adrenaline junkie. *He opened for the Shake it Up! Make Your Mark: The Ultimate Dance Off 2012, singing and dancing to Can You Feel It. *He and his family all have Twitters. *His father is a meteorologist. *Ross sang the song Christmas Soul from ''Austin & Ally ''2012's 'Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade.' *He has never had a serious girlfriend. *He took art lessons when he was 5 years old. *In December 3rd, 2012 Cast Live chat, Ross made a reference to 'greasers', which is from the novel ''The Outsiders by SE Hinton; suggesting that he has read the novel before. *He had a feature in Tiger Beat where his dad spilled all his secrets. *He made a Who I Am video for Disney. *On his birthday 12-29-12 he got sprayed with silly string. *He is known to have multiple talents. *He is scared to watch horror movies. *His single, Heard It On The Radio, peaked at #118 on US Charts. *The Austin & Ally Soundtrack, featuring songs from him as Austin and R5, peaked at #27 on US Charts and peaked at #1 for US OST and US Kids. *He was recently in a Danimals commercial with '''''Shake It Up's star Bella Thorne. *Ross spilled to Tiger Beat Magazine that he would date a fan. *Ross's co-star Laura Marano describes him as a sweet heart. *He drives a Prius. *His favorite song from Austin & Ally is Steal Your Heart.'' '' *He listens to the band Switch Foot. *He is girl crazy and proud o it! *For his 17th birthday his friends and family threw him a surprise party. *His first own birthday party ever was his 17th birthday surprise party. *He has an Instagram account, along with his siblings. *In one word, each cast member would describe him as a sweet-heart (Laura) and crazy (Raini and Calum). *His favorite Trish costume was the hot dog during Succeses & Setbacks. *According to the rest of the cast, Ross says "whatever" a lot. *He has a hitchhiker's thumb. *He's obsessed with gummy bears. *He can make the platypus sound from Phineas and Ferb. *He wears Jean Paul Gaulitier cologne. *He named his first guitar "Luna". *It is revealed in a Live Stream, that he prefers the night more than the morning. *He prefers tall girls to shorter girls. *He shares a bedroom with his little brother, Ryland. *He was afraid of Roller-Coasters until he was 13 years-old. *His dressing room is in room 68. *His mother helped decorate his dressing room. *He is the volunteer for "Show Some Heart" campaign. *Ross was nominated for a Kids Choice Award 2013 as a'' Favorite TV Actor''. *He was offered a solo record deal with Hollywood Records, but quickly denied for R5. *He enjoys all school subjects, but his favorite subjects are Art and English. *Ross said he had a celebrity crush in the live chat but didn't want to reveal who it was because it'd ruin his chances. *In the live chat Ross said that he has already graduated. *When he got questioned about who inspired him in the live chat, Ross replied his family, and gave a speech about why they did. *When asked to describe Australia in 2 words, Ross said that it was nonchalant awesomeness. *His favorite cereal box character, but his favorite cereal is Cap'n Crunch. *Ross's favorite meal is Breakfast. *Ross spilled to the Bop and Tiger Beat magazine that he'd pick Ryan Gosling if he had the chance to choose any actor to play him in a movie. *Ross would rather to find true love than a million dollars. *His favorite word is "Awesome". *His bedroom is yellow. Ross even said that he sleeps with a yellow blanket. *Ross's favorite feature of himself is his hair. *Ross is obsessed with Cookie Dough Ice Cream. He also loves snacking on Cadbury mini eggs late at night. *He wears a 11.5 shoe. *His celebrity crush is Nina Dobrev. *Ross said he's the messiest of all his siblings. *He has shoes, art supplies, skateboards and notebooks under his bed. *He brushes his teeth with Crest Toothpaste. *He has a pink ukulele with flowers on it. *He is single (currently). *He got his drivers license on February 12th, 2013. *Ross's worst injury was when he was playing ice hockey and his helmet fell off and then a skate came across his forehead. *His agent's name is Stella. *He weighs approximately 150 lbs. *Ross's favorite quote that he came up with, is "Music is poetry with personality." *During an interview with Laura Marano on FOX, he jokingly called Austin "a player" when talking about the Auslly arc. *He thinks that a part of why Austin & Ally is so popular is due to all the music. *He won "Favorite Male Actor" in Nickelodeon's 2013 Kids Choice Awards. *He claims that family is extremely important to him. *When he was 13, he and other kids were in a video that showed how to do the panda dance from Kung Fu Panda. *His five favorite Austin & Ally songs are Na, Na, Na (The Vacantion Song), Illusion, Not A Love Song, Double Take and A Billion Hits. *In an interview, he revealed that the song stuck in his head is Limits of Your Love ''by James Blake. *Ross's favorite chewing gum is Japanese. *He is originally Dirty-Blonde. *He was playing hockey since he was 3 years old. *He won an award in Disney Music Awards. *Ross is trained in capoeira, a Brazilian art that combines martial arts, sports, and music. *Ross isn't overly keen on scary movies. *His siblings call him "Rossy Jersey Shor". *Ross claims he has never went to the gym a day in his life. *He and R5 went to London UK on July 3rd and the 5th during their world tour, where he has always wanted to go. *His 5 favorite summer activities are surfing, hiking, football, skateboarding and beach volleyball. *According to a magazine, he has 2 pet turtles. *According to a live stream, he has never seen ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame; in the same live stream, he admitted that he loves the song I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules. *Ross has never asked out a girl before. Songs *Can't Do It Without You *Double Take *Break Down The Walls *A Billion Hits *Not A Love Song *It's Me, It's You *Better Together *Heard It On The Radio *Heart Beat *Na, Na, Na (The Vacation Song) *The Way That You Do *Illusion *Don't Look Down *Who I Am *Got It 2 *Christmas Soul *Can You Feel It *Face To Face *No Ordinary Day *You Can Come To Me *I Think About You *Steal Your Heart *Timeless *Living In The Moment *Rock n' Roll Filmography